1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrogen generating devices, and more particularly, to a hydrogen system for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine is an engine in which combustion of a fuel occurs with an oxidizer; usually air, in a combustion chamber. In the internal combustion engine, the expansion of high temperature and pressure gases that are produced by combustion, directly apply force to a movable component of the engine, such as pistons or turbine blades to generate useful mechanical energy. The term internal combustion engine often refers to an engine in which combustion is intermittent, such as four-stroke and two-stroke piston engines, along with variants, such as the Wankel rotary engine. A large number of different designs for internal combustion engines have been developed and built, with a variety of different strengths and weaknesses.
While there have been and still are many stationary applications, the real strength of internal combustion engines is in mobile applications and they completely dominate as a power supply for vehicles including automobiles, trucks, sport utility vehicles, and motorcycles; aircraft; and boats. The internal combustion engine is most commonly used for mobile propulsion of the above-mentioned, and generally uses fossil fuel, mainly petroleum for combustion. However, there is a need to improve engine efficiencies to reduce fossil fuel consumption. Hydrogen gas may be introduced into an engine to improve fuel combustion, resulting in less fossil fuel demand and overall improved engine efficiency.
Electrolysis of water is the decomposition of water (H2O) into oxygen (O2) and hydrogen gas (H2) due to an electric current being passed through the water. Prior art teaches that an electrical power source is connected to two electrodes, or two plates, (typically made from some inert metal such as platinum or stainless steel) which are placed in the water. Hydrogen will appear at the cathode (the negatively charged electrode, where electrons are pumped into the water), and oxygen will appear at the anode (the positively charged electrode). The generated amount of hydrogen is twice the amount of oxygen, and both are proportional to the total electrical charge that was sent through the water. Electrolysis is sped up dramatically by adding an electrolyte (such as a salt, an acid or a base).
Applicant believes that one of the closest references to the present invention corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080257751, published on Oct. 23, 2008 to Smola, et al. for an enhanced device for generating hydrogen for use in internal combustion engines. However, it differs from the present invention because Smola, et al. teach an electrolysis conversion system for converting water into hydrogen and oxygen, including a housing in which are housed electrodes. The electrodes are immersed in an electrolyte and are connected to positive and negative sides of an energy source. The housing is a non-conductive material that has chambers to separate the hydrogen and the oxygen. Smola, et al. further disclose a method of utilizing an electrolyzer in conjunction with a fuel system of an internal combustion engine to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080202942, published on Aug. 28, 2008 to Wilkinson, et al. for a method and apparatus for converting water into hydrogen and oxygen for a heat and/or fuel source. However, it differs from the present invention because Wilkinson, et al. teach a water separation apparatus to separate hydrogen and oxygen from water that includes a reaction chamber containing a plurality of spaced apart conductive plates, a positive electrical terminal electrically connected to one of the conductive plates, and a negative electrical terminal electrically connected to another of the conductive plates. A mixture of water and a catalyst is placed in the chamber and in contact with the plates. A non-conductive adjuster plate is provided to separate the chamber into a front chamber and a rear chamber, and may include at least one fluid passageway. A portion of the plates is disposed in the front chamber and a portion of the plates is disposed in the rear chamber. The adjuster plate may include a moveable member adapted to adjust the cross-sectional area of fluid passageway and thus the cross-sectional area of fluid communication between the front and rear chambers. The apparatus may include a collector-separator to collect gases from the reaction chamber and separate any remaining water from the gases. The separated water is returned to the reaction chamber, and the hydrogen and oxygen gases are transmitted to a bubbler assembly which functions to prevent any flashback from igniting the gases in the reaction chamber or collector-separator.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050217991, published on Oct. 6, 2005 to Dahlquist, Jr. for a fuel system for internal combustion engine. However, it differs from the present invention because Dahlquist, Jr. teaches a fuel system for generating hydrogen and oxygen for use in an internal combustion engine to improve combustion efficiency, horsepower, and torque; and to decrease emissions. The fuel system has at least one electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell, and a heating and cooling system for maintaining the temperature of the electrolysis cell in a desired range to obtain the desired quantities of hydrogen and oxygen for operation of the internal combustion engine. The invention also includes an electrode array of a plurality of spaced apart electrodes for use in this fuel system and a nonconductive support connected to each of the electrodes to hold the electrodes in place, while leaving adequate room around the electrodes to allow free flow of the aqueous solution between the electrodes. High purity electrolyte and substantially non-reactive electrodes result in improved electrolysis.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040065542, published on Apr. 8, 2004 to Fairfull, et al. for a hydrogen generator. However, it differs from the present invention because Fairfull, et al. teach a hydrogen generator for supplying hydrogen and/or oxygen to an internal combustion engine. A generator comprises a housing, and a base unit is secured within the housing. The base unit has integral therewith first mounting means for an electrolytic cell, second mounting means for a replaceable liquid reservoir, and a conduit between the first and second mounting means. An electrolytic cell is mounted in the first mounting means. The cell has a liquid inlet and a gas outlet, and connectors for electrical connection to an external source of energy. A controller unit is connected to the cell and comprises a central processing unit and a series of sensors for sensing pressure, temperature and liquid level in the cell. The controller controls operation of the cell responsive to sensor output.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,071 issued to Omasa on Dec. 2, 2008 for a hydrogen-oxygen gas generator and method of generating hydrogen-oxygen gas using the generator. However, it differs from the present invention because Omasa teaches a hydrogen-oxygen gas generator comprising an electrolytic cell. An electrode group is formed from an anode and a cathode mutually installed in that electrolytic cell. A power supply applies a voltage across the anode and cathode, and gas trapping means collect the hydrogen-oxygen gas generated by electrolyzing the electrolyte fluid. In addition, there are vibration-stirring means. The gas trapping means is comprised of a lid member installed on the electrolytic cell, a hydrogen-gas extraction tube connecting to the hydrogen-oxygen gas extraction outlet of that lid member. The vibration-stirring means is for stirring and agitating the electrolytic fluid supported by support tables. The distance between the adjacent positive electrode and negative electrode within the electrode group is set within a range of 1 to 20 millimeters. The vibration-stirring means is comprised of vibrating motors vibrating at 10 to 200 Hertz, and vibrating blades vibrating within the electrolytic cell and unable to rotate are attached to a vibrating rod linked to the vibrating motors.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,368 issued to Huffman on Dec. 2, 2008 for engine fuel efficiency improvements. However, it differs from the present invention because Huffman teaches a system for increasing the fuel efficiency of a vehicle of the type having an internal combustion engine, a battery, a vacuum line, and a fuel line that feeds fuel to the engine. The system comprises a hydrogen gas generator and a vacuum regulator. A vacuum regulator is in fluid communication with the vacuum line of the vehicle and an output line of the gas generator. The vacuum regulator includes a vacuum pressure adjustment means for controlling the amount of hydrogen gas that is introduced into the vacuum line of the vehicle. In use, hydrogen gas is introduced into the vehicle vacuum line and then into the engine where it is mixed with the fuel from the fuel line and ambient air. The hydrogen gas increases the atomization of the fuel for more efficient burning thereof in the engine. A fuel additive including an acetone-based compound, a xylene-based compound, and an upper cylinder lubricant may be mixed with the hydrogen gas to further atomize the fuel. An oxygen sensor signal generator that generates a bypass signal replicates the output of a vehicle oxygen sensor under normal operating conductions to keep the air mixture of the engine unaffected. The system may additional include at least one fuel heating means fixed to a high-temperature portion of the engine, such that the fuel is heated before being introduced into the engine so as to further increase atomization of the fuel for more efficient burning thereof in the engine.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,641 issued to Balan, et al. on Jul. 10, 2007 for a hydrogen generating apparatus and components therefor. However, it differs from the present invention because Balan, et al. teach a hydrogen generating system for use in internal combustion engines for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine. The hydrogen generating system has an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell, an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine, a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, and a control means connected to the monitoring means for controlling the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,120 issued to Chou, et al. on Dec. 20, 2005 for a hydrogen/oxygen generating system with temperature control. However, it differs from the present invention because Chou, et al. teach a mixed hydrogen-oxygen fuel generator system using an electrolytic solution to generate gaseous hydrogen-oxygen fuel through the electrolysis of water. This generator system includes: at least one electrolytic cell with multiple metallic plates used as an internal isolation system in which two of the plates separately connect to both the positive and negative terminal of a DC circuit. These plates are used for the electrolysis of the electrolytic solution in the cell(s) to produce, under pressure, mixed hydrogen-oxygen fuel. The apparatus also includes a cooling system containing a water cooling tank in which there are two zones: one is the electrolytic solution circulation coil and the another is a water circulation zone. The cooler provides the circulating, cooling water used to adjust the temperature of the operating cell and of the electrolyte solution to within a given temperature range in order to ensure that the cell is not affected by excessively elevated temperatures that can stop operations due to cell overheating. Another effect of this cooling system is to precipitate moisture out of the generated gas products. The ignition flame temperature of the gaseous fuel produced can be adjusted for specific applications by passage of the hydrogen/oxygen gas stream through a temperature-control fluid. Thus, continuous 24-hour operation can be achieved along with better gas production efficiency and fuel cell energy generation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,324 issued to Chambers on Sep. 14, 2004 for a hydrogen producing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Chambers teaches an apparatus for producing orthohydrogen and/or parahydrogen. The apparatus includes a container holding water and at least one pair of closely-spaced electrodes arranged within the container and submerged in the water. A first power supply provides a particular first pulsed signal to the electrodes. A coil may also be arranged within the container and submerged in the water if the production of parahydrogen is also required. A second power supply provides a second pulsed signal to the coil through a switch to apply energy to the water. When the second power supply is disconnected from the coil by the switch and only the electrodes receive a pulsed signal, then orthohydrogen can be produced. When the second power supply is connected to the coil and both the electrodes and coil receive pulsed signals, then the first and second pulsed signals can be controlled to produce parahydrogen. The container is self-pressurized and the water within the container requires no chemical catalyst to efficiently produce the orthohydrogen and/or parahydrogen. Heat is not generated, and bubbles do not form on the electrodes.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,389 issued to Andrews, et al. on Mar. 2, 2004 for an electrolyzer for internal combustion engine. However, it differs from the present invention because Andrews, et al. teach a method and apparatus for chemically heating one or more components of, or intake air flowing to, an internal combustion engine by feeding hydrogen to a catalyst. Condensation of fuels on cold engine cylinder walls during and after cold start-ups is prevented, thereby reducing wear on the engine. A method and apparatus reduces pollutants commonly occurring during cold start-up of combustion engines by heating components of, or intake air flowing to, a combustion engine, in order to quickly warm the engine and its catalytic converter to operating temperatures. Preferably, the hydrogen is supplied from an electrolyzer or other on-board source of hydrogen and the hydrogen and a source of oxygen are provided to the catalyst resulting in exothermic oxidation of hydrogen to heat the air intake or other components of the engine. Preheating systems for one or more of the air intake, the fuel, the engine oil, the block, the battery and the catalytic converter are also included.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,854 issued to Andrews, et al. on Oct. 15, 2002 for water sources for automotive electrolyzers. However, it differs from the present invention because Andrews, et al. teach a self-replenishing liquid water source onboard an automobile for supplying liquid water to an electrolyzer, such as an on-board hydrogen generator useful for the suppression of unwanted emissions. Passive means of water collection for reliable replenishment occur with operations of the automobile itself. Condensation from the engine exhaust-gas occurs by cooling a region of the exhaust system using cooling fluid from the engine coolant system. The cooling fluid is circulated during a period following the engine cold start event when the heat load on the engine coolant system is low.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,430 issued to de Souza, et al. on Jan. 8, 2002 for a hydrogen generating apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because de Souza, et al. teach a hydrogen generating system for use in internal combustion engines for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine. The hydrogen generating system has an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell, an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine, a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, and a control means connected to the monitoring means for controlling the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means. A controller controls a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine. The controller has at least one interface means for receiving information on the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, at least one control means for controlling a parameter of the hydrogen generating system, and a logic circuit connected to the interface means and control means for providing instructions to the control means in response to the information received from the interface means.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,871 issued to Oshima, et al. on Dec. 28, 1993 for a method and apparatus for reducing nitrogen oxides from internal combustion engine. However, it differs from the present invention because Oshima, et al. teach hydrogen gas from a hydrogen generator, which creates hydrogen gas by the electrolysis of water or water vapor, at the entrance to a catalyzer provided in an exhaust line. The catalyzer performs a catalytic reaction between hydrogen gas and nitrogen oxides to achieve decomposition into nitrogen gas and water vapor in the exhaust from an internal combustion engine. The nitrogen oxides are directly reduced with said hydrogen gas in a low temperature atmosphere not higher than 350 degrees Centigrade to achieve efficient reduction in the nitrogen oxides. Nitrogen oxides in the exhaust from a lean burnt engine or a diesel engine can be effectively reduced irrespective of the concentration of oxygen gas in the exhaust without impairing the good fuel economy of those engines.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.